Corneal lamellar flap or cap complications are a problem which occur in corneal lamellar surgical procedures. Flap complications are particularly problematic in laser assisted in situ keratomileusis ("LASIK") procedures. During a LASIK procedure, a superficial corneal flap is elevated in order to maintain the integrity of the corneal surface tissues and allow access to the deeper corneal stroma where laser energy application selectively removes tissue in a pattern and quantity sufficient to correct a refractive error, such as myopia, hyperopia or astigmatism. After the laser tissue ablation, the flap is laid back over the stromal bed. As a result of the tissue removal, there is a disparity in shape between the flap and the bed necessitating positioning of the flap.
One prior art method used at the conclusion of a LASIK procedure for positioning the corneal flap is known as "painting" which is performed using a small, moist, cellulose sponge, known as a Merocel sponge. This procedure reduces the fluid under the corneal flap and positions the flap on the stromal bed. Alternative devices which are often used for positioning the corneal flap include a small wire roller, a glass rod, a large curette, a glass marble or any other convex surface which is slightly larger than the cornea. However, regardless of the device which is utilized, current techniques do not yield consistent results and problems, such as improper seating and healing of the flap and resultant striae, often arise. A second surgery to re-float or reposition the corneal flap is then required.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device which may be used any time a corneal lamellar flap or cap requires positioning to effect consistent post-operative optical clarity and performance.